walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Clark (Fear)
Alicia Clark is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Madison and Stephen Clark, who died when she was about 11. She is the younger sister of Nick and the former girlfriend of Matt Sale. Overview Alicia is described as being Madison's mostly level-headed teenage daughter. Her ambition is in direct proportion to her older brother’s failures. She loves her mom but it’s time to get out of dodge. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California When Alicia was 11, her father was killed in an accident and some time later her mother started dating Travis Manawa. She began dating Matt Sale at some point and was later accepted into UC Berkeley. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Alicia is seen in the bathroom as her mom tells her to hurry up before school. She then goes with her mom and her mother's fiancee, Travis to the hospital to visit her brother. There, she appears uninterested in being there, she asks Travis if he's "glad he's moved in" and then goes with her mom to school. At school, she is seen talking with her boyfriend, Matt and he mentions that she is skipping spanish and she could probably teach the class herself. Alicia suggests he come with her, but he says that he's not smart enough to be teaching classes. The next morning, she's visiting her brother and they talk about the fact that she's "perfect" and he was kicked out of college. They then talk about what happened and Nick tells her that he isn't crazy and things will be different now. At school, she is seen with Matt and she talks about how she's looking forward to being able to leave and plans to go to the University of California, Berkeley and she's able to get away. Matt asks about him but Alicia reassures him that it's only a few hours away "same state, same time zone". They talk about her brother and how he is better than he was 48 hours ago and better then he will be after he's released and she seems visibly upset and Matt reassures her that it's not on her. They make plans to hang out after school, go to the beach and watch the sunset, then go back to his house. After school, she goes to the beach but is angered by Matt not turning up, texting him several messages before leaving. At school, gossip and videos about the attack the previous night are going around. She is seen in class talking and watching the video with two classmates. She mentions Matt not texting her and the teacher is about to take her phone away when it is announced everyone is going home early. Her mom takes her and tells her that she wants her to ride the bus and stay home. "So Close, Yet So Far" Alicia is first seen going to Matt's house to see if he is okay. She enters his house and looks around before gasping. When her mom is trying to call her, Alicia is telling her mom that Matt is really sick. When they come by Alicia refuses to leave Matt's side despite the possibility of infection. However, upon further examination it is discovered that Matt has been bitten. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Matt urges Alicia to leave with her family, which she finally does after much hesitation. Alicia is ordered by her mother to not leave the house while she gets drugs for Nick. After her mom leaves, Alicia insists on checking up on Matt, however Nick reminds her that their mom told them to stay put and she has no idea what Matt will do. He tells her that she promised but she retorts with the fact he made promises all the time to get clean and broke them. Alicia leaves the house but comes back in when Nick has a seizure and starts to choke on his own vomit. Alicia is later seen cleaning up the vomit and Nick thanks her and Alicia says that she hates him. When their mom comes home she asks how Nick is and she tells her that Nick had a grand mal seizure and she apologizes to her, she then tells her that Travis didn't call before walking away. When her mom comes out of the bathroom Alicia asks what happened while she was out and if she's okay. Alicia tells her that the phone lines are down and they hear a scream from outside. Madison tries to block Alicia's view of the window by closing the curtains and stopping her attempts to help, leaving Alicia angry and confused. "The Dog" Alicia looks out the window of her house. She hears a noise and asks Madison what it was. Madison says that it was gone so they don't have to worry. She then asks what Mr. Dawson did to the other neighbors. She sits on the couch and starts listening to music. Alicia is sitting in a chair reading when Madison pulls out Monopoly. Alicia says she wants to be the car. When Nick says he wants to be the shoe, she notes that her father was always the shoe. She says that the game is evil. Nick tells her to shut up and roll and she rolls the dice. Later, the power goes out and Madison tells her to put the Monopoly game away since she lost despite the fact that Alicia doesn't want to. After she puts the game away she notices an infected Mr. Dawson outside. She calls Madison and Nick to the room but he disappears. Then all three of them hear a rustling noise outside their door. Nick goes to open it but it turns out to just be their neighbors dog. Mr. Dawson appears again outside their window and starts to walk towards the house. Nick says that their neighbors, the Tran's, have a shotgun in their home that they should get to protect themselves. All three of them go next door to the house and find it empty. Alicia notices the zombified Peter Dawson enter their own house and alerts Madison just as Travis returns to the house. Madison, scared for Travis, hurries back to their own home with Alicia and Nick. On the way back, Nick notices that they had forgotten the shotgun shells. Alicia runs back to the Tran house to retrieve them, as she is picking them up, she notices an empty bottle of hypnotics and sees feet under a doorway as it starts to push open. Alicia runs out of the house and gets lost on the way back. As she is running, she gets grabbed by a zombified Susan Tran. She screams and runs back to the house, but is grabbed again by Susan. Chris, Travis' son, comes to help her and Alicia falls down and punches Chris. Chris yells at Alicia, explaining that he was only trying to help. The group surrounds Susan, now on another side of the fence. Nick explains that Susan isn't sick, but dead. Alicia looks at him confused. Thinking of Matt, she starts crying explaining that "that's not Matt!" Madison comforts Alicia. The next day, Alicia and her family, along with Chris and Liza, packs up and plans to go out east. However, after Susan's husband, Patrick returns home, Madison tries to warn him about the infected Susan. However, Alicia and the others whiteness Susan get abruptly shot in the head by a soldier, killing her zombified form, and they are escorted by military forces. "Not Fade Away" 9 days later, Alicia is seen talking to her mom about re-painting a room in their house. She tells her mother that she doesn’t think there’s anybody coming to the open-house, this shows that she understands the full extent of the situation now. After Travis enters, he and Madison get into an argument over the responsibilities of the home and the current situation, Alicia breaks the argument up, complaining about the bickering, telling them to stop acting as if things are normal, further proving that she is more knowledgeable about the infection. Ofelia then enters the room, and asks Alicia if she’s ready to go. Alicia is happy to leave. Alicia and Ofelia are next seen collecting rations for their families. Whilst collecting her rations, Ofelia flirts with Corporal Adams. Alicia and Ofelia exchange glances and smirks, indicating that they have a close enough friendship to discuss these romantic matters. Alicia is next seen wandering through Susan’s garden and then into her home. Alicia wanders through Susan’s home until she notices a drawing that Alicia herself drew for Susan, framed on the wall. Alicia takes this framed drawing and then sits on the bed. She then discovers a note that Susan left for her husband, Patrick. Alicia then begins to cry, obviously hurt over Susan’s death and hurt about the thought of Matt, her (presumed) former boyfriend as she runs her hand over the heart that Matt drew on her arm. Alicia is later seen piercing her skin, tracing the shape of the heart Matt drew on her arm. This shows that she clearly has a very strong attachment to the memory of Matt. Alicia is next seen showing concern for Nick after he is slapped by Madison. She persuades him to open the bathroom door by threatening to get Madison. Once inside, she shows concern for his injuries and asks if he wants to talk things through. She then proceeds to hug Nick, comforting her brother. When Nick’s name is called to leave, Alicia tells him to run from the soldiers. The episode ends with Alicia reading Susan’s letter to her husband, underneath the covers of her bed. "Cobalt" Alicia finds a pink bike from a neighbors house and rides it around the community. She comes across Chris laying on a car. She tries to make jokes with him but she sees he's uninterested. "Come on, I want to show you something." She tells him. Alicia takes Chris to an abandon wealthy household, where they try on expensive clothing and break everything inside. Afterwords, as they are walking back home, they see military trucks drive up the road and hide behind some bushes. However, Chris steps out, noticing that the trucks aren't even acknowledging them or protrolling the streets. They are also filled with personal belongings. "Something's wrong." Alicia says. "The Good Man" When Madison and Travis start packing their things up to leave at the beginning of the episode, Alicia is confused and wonders where they are going. She is told that they are leaving to rescue Nick, Liza, and Griselda. At the parking lot, Alicia and Chris are told to stay with the cars whilst Madison, Travis, Ofelia, and Daniel go find the others. As they wait, Chris becomes uneasy on the uncertainty of them all returning safely. Alicia tells him that they will come back, but that "you can't save everyone". Chris becomes frustrated at this. Chris hears a noise and they both get into the car and duck. Soldiers smash the car windows and both of them are dragged out of the car. They are offered to be transported to safety, but Chris refuses. A solider comes onto Alicia, asking if she will come instead, however, Chris becomes aggressive that he is making a move on her and tries to attack the solider. Everything is calmed down when Alicia tells them that she has the keys to the car and hands them over. The soldier puts his arm around Alicia, asking her again if she wants to join him. She shoves his arm away, and Chris attacks him again, but Chris is beaten to the floor by the other soldiers. Alicia appears to be shocked. When the others come back, successfully rescuing Nick and Liza, Alicia and Chris are absent. The others believe they have fled. However, they both run back from their hiding spot when their names are called. Soon after, Andrew is getting revenge on Daniel and shoots Ofelia. Travis then violently beats Andrew to the floor, leaving his face bloody. Alicia and Nick are visibly shocked by this. Instead of heading out east, they travel to an ocean front home belonging to newcomer Victor Strand, planning to travel out into the ocean. Alicia and Chris are enjoying themselves together when they hear a gunshot. They urgently look for the source. They discover that Liza is dead, put down by Travis after they relized she was bitten. Alicia stares at Liza's body with sadness. Season 2 "Monster" Hours after Liza's death, Strand takes Alicia, Nick, Daniel, and Ofelia on a motorboat to his yacht Abigail as Los Angeles is being bombed. Alicia makes it to the boat as Nick goes back to retrieve Madison, Travis, Chris, and Liza's body. They all look on at the explosions and fall of LA as Abigail heads further out into sea. On the yahcht, they soon come across a small motorboat holding at least a dozen survivors. Alicia suggest to stop the boat and help them but Travis tells Alicia to get the radio and try to find a safe route. Alicia listens to the many catastrophes on the radio and covers her ears when it is announced that there would be no rescue, not even at sea. Madison tells Alicia to get some sleep however, she refuses. "No ones slept" Alicia tells her. Madison trys to take the radio away from Alicia. Alicia tells her that she needs to do this and that they don't know where they're going is practically safe. As Alicia continues to find a station on the radio, a song plays, she listens quietly. A man then comes through on the other end asking for anyone that may still be alive. After brief hesitation Alicia answers. "I'm here" she tells the man. The man intriduces himself as Jack. He says it's just him, his brother, and his sister in-law on a small fishing boat. They share their experiences on the situation. Jack asks Alicia where she was when it all started. She says it was over before she even knew it started, referencing her deceased boyfriend Matt. Jack also mentions he lost his girlfriend to the epidemic. Later, Alicia attends the funeral held for Liza. She listens quietly as Travis gives a speech and appears surprised when Chris violently pushes Liza's corpse into the water. After the funeral she again contacts Jack, who's boat is now slowly sinking. Alicia tells him that they can come get him. Jack gives Alicia an overview of their location. Alicia tells Travis they need to help Jack. Strand overhears this and yells at Alicia, telling her that she shouldn't of given away any of their information and that they're not taking in any more survivors. Alicia is later seen enjoying herself as dinner is prepared. She contacts Jack again, telling him they can't come get him and that it's too dangerous. "It's okay Alicia, I got you. I'll see you soon" he tells her. The yacht pulls up to a sabotaged boat. It's passengers reanimated in the water. Nick goes to investigate the boat as Alicia uses binoculars to try to keep an eye on him. Strand contacts another boat on the radar closing in on them. "It could be no one. It could be the ones that did that" he says to Alicia pointing to the destroyed boat. Alicia helps Nick, Travis, and Chris back onto the yacht. "Whoever did that. They're coming back" Madison tells the group. "We All Fall Down" As Abigail trys to avoid their intruder, Madison, Strand and others read the log book that Nick received on the Leigh Ann, the sabotaged boat in the previous episode. It's book reveals that San Diego has been bombed. Strand suggests that they hide off shore in the meantime. Later that night, a light turns on in a nearby household off shore. Alicia, Madison, Nick, Travis, and Chris all go investigate while Daniel and Ofelia stay with Strand. They find a family of five living in the house. Madison and Travis converse with the adults George and his wife, Melissa about other locations that have been bombed and about their previous life, while Alicia, Nick, and Chris stay with their kids. The daughter Willa sings a song. She asks Alicia what posies are and why people put them in their pockets. Alicia explains that they did that in Europe to make people healthy after a horrible virus. Later that night, Alicia talks with Nick about how kids these days don't get to grow up normal. "Something is off here" Nick tells Alicia. "Everything's off, everwhere". Alicia responds. The next day, Alicia walks around the Geary property listening to music. She comes across a souvenir shop with a log list for tours to a nearby island. She takes the pencil and draws Matt's spiral heart that he drew on her arm, on the sheet before walking off. Later, on the yacht, as Madison is attempting to take the Geary child Harry with them on the boat after Melissa is killed by a zombified Willa, the oldest son Seth, shows up with a rifle. After he takes Harry back, the group is stunned to see a zombified Melissa walking towards the Geary dock. Alicia looks away as Seth shoots his zombified mother and the Abigail sails back out into sea. "Ouroboros" Alicia notices luggage washed up on a beach near the shoreline and alerts Madison. After much hesitation between Madison and Travis, Daniel offers to take Alicia, Nick, and Chris to the shoreline to try and find anything useful while Strand, Madison, and Ofelia stay on the boat while Travis trys to repair it. On the beach, Alicia and Nick briefly talk while going through some suitcases. Daniel notices that Chris is missing and goes to search for him. After Daniel is gone for a while Alicia decides to go search for them both. She finds Chris near a part of a plane that had crashed. Alicia asks if he found anything but they are interrupted by gunshots. They run to the source and find Daniel and another women fending off incoming infected. Alicia and Chris pick up weapons from the sand as they start to get cornered by a cliff. They fight the infected and Alicia is almost bitten but is saved by Nick who is covered in blood, his sent masked by the guts. Nick distracts the infected as they all run back to the shoreline. Alicia hugs Nick briefly before they board the seashark and ride back to Abigail, along with the women, Alex, and her injured friend Jake, who was resting in a nearby raft. Back at Abigail, Strand refuses to let Alex and Jake on board which causes Alicia to lash out to her mother, explaining that Jake will die if they don't help him. Travis, however, says they can give them food and water and pull their raft behind Abigail at least until they reach San Diego. Later, however, Strand cuts the rope between Abigail and the raft, ultimately leaving Alex and Jake behind. "Blood in the Streets" Alicia hears commotion on deck and recognizes a voice. It's Jack from the radio conversation. His group quickly takes over the vessel much to her shock. Alicia accuses Jack of baiting her. He insists he had no choice but says that Connor listens to him and will assess the situation when he arrives. “And then I’m safe?” she asks. “I promise,” he says. Later, Jack tells Alicia that he owes Connor for saving his life but insists he doesn’t enjoy what he does. He invites Alicia to join their group. Alicia refuses to abandon her family. Jack promises to ensure her family’s safety even if Connor can’t accept them all into his camp. She hugs him. Connor boards the Abigail with two other armed pirates and admires the boat. He invites Travis and Alicia to join his community but says he has no need for the others. He grants Alicia’s request to transport her family safely to shore. Alicia and Travis are taken away. "Captive" Connor cooks steak for Alicia in the galley of his ship. When the lights go out, Connor leaves. Vida steals Alicia’s steak and locks Alicia in the galley. Alicia ventures through an unlocked door and finds herself on the ship’s bow with no way to escape. Jack warns Alicia that she’s not allowed to roam freely and ushers her back inside. Alicia demands to know if her family made it to safety. Jack agrees to find out. He instructs Alicia to scan the radar for mid-sized vessels that his people can hijack. Jack spots the Abigail approaching on the radar. Alicia explodes at Jack when she realizes Reed could not have possibly delivered her family to safety in such a short amount of time. Jack admits that Reed sometimes kills passengers after hijackings and offers to help Alicia find her family. Alicia tells Jack to radio Connor and alert him to a potential ship target. They plan to escape together while Connor performs reconnaissance on the ship. With Jack at her side, Alicia finds Travis and tells him they’re plotting to escape that night. Travis tells her go with the plan without him. She refuses to but continues to say not to worry about and to do all she can it get back to the ship. When the trade is about to begin Jack looks for Alicia in the galley. She emerges from her hiding spot and flees when he isn’t looking. Alicia runs to Travis’s cell but finds it empty. Vida attacks Alicia. Alicia pushes her to the ground and locks her inside the cell. Alicia escapes onto the ship’s bow and spots Madison and Travis on the pier. Jack corners her. He begs Alicia to stay with him and asks if she really wants to live with the kind of people who abandon survivors like Alex. “I’m sorry,” she says and jumps into the water. Madison and Travis rescue her in the Zodiac and return to the Abigail. "Sicut Cervus" She hides in the ship with the others when Strand and Luis make the deal to get into Mexico. Once on land, they make their way to a church and are attacked by walkers she watches her mother struggle from a few steps away and Chris does nothing to help. Alicia screams at him and saves Madison herself. At Celia's estate, she watches TV when Chris walks in. Chris asks Alicia if she’s mad at him. She accuses him of standing by while Madison got attacked outside the church. He insists he merely froze, but when Alicia presses him, Chris threatens to hurt her if she tells anyone what she saw. Alicia tells her mother about during a conversation. Chris enters Alicia’s room and says Alicia’s name. He picks up a knife from the bedside table. A gunshot rings out, waking Madison and Alicia. Alicia sees the knife and screams at Chris to get out and he runs outside. "Shiva" Alicia refuses to help him find Chris. She refuses, saying to Travis that he was holding a knife beside her bed. The next day, Madison tells Nick and Alicia to quietly pack supplies so that they can flee to the Abigail and escape Celia’s clutches. Alicia refuses to return to the boat but her mother shoots her down. As they leave, Alicia restrains Ofelia, who is crying for Daniel as the estate goes up in flames. Strand pulls up in the truck and urges them to get in and they drive off leaving Nick and Daniel behind. "Los Muertos" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alicia has killed: *Christina (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Madison Clark Madison Clark is Alicia's loving mother. Madison and Alicia have a mostly positive relationship, and they seem to get along for the most part, but at times, they tend to argue and bicker, but this is just a normal relationship. Alicia usually follows any orders and directions that her mother gives her. At several points, Madison hides the true light of the situation from her daughter. For example, in the third episode, The Dog, Madison, Nick and Alicia hear a noise coming from outside, and shortly after, Madison instructs Nick not to tell his sister about what the true extent of the infection is. This implies that Madison either does not want to frighten her daughter or perhaps that Madison refuses to believe that the situation is real. Nick Clark Nick and Alicia have a typical brother-sister relationship. It is often shown as strained due to Nick's drug abuse (and thus having almost all the attention on him), but they are shown to deeply care for each other and share a dislike of Travis. They are shown having a heart to heart conversation when Nick is in the hospital about what happened to Nick and Alicia does not believe that he is going to change. Later, Alicia is shown arguing with Nick about her going to see Matt and upon hearing commotion from inside the house, she rushes back inside to him having a grand mal seizure, and later cleans up. After Nick is slapped by their mom, Alicia is seen comforting an upset Nick, however does not seem to be in a sense of panic like everyone else in in when he is taken away. Matt Sale Alicia and Matt had a loving relationship. Alicia seems to be closer to Matt then even her own family. They spend most of their time together at school and are shown to generally care for each other. After Matt does not show up to meet with Alicia, she goes to his house to see what is wrong. When it is revealed he is sick, Alicia does not leave his side and gets into a fight with her mom after she won't leave. Matt convinces Alicia that it is safer to go and his parents will be back to care for him. After a brief "I love you" between the two, Alicia leaves the house unknowingly aware of Matt's true condition. He has presumed to reanimate. Susan Tran Alicia and Susan had a good friendship. Susan would watch and take care of Alicia and Nick when they were younger when Madison went to work. Alicia called Susan "Su-Su" and even referred to her as her aunt when she was little. After Susan's death, Alicia went back to her house. She found a drawing she had made for Susan when she was little and found a note Susan left for her husband, Patrick. Alicia sat on Susan's bed and started crying, clearly missing her and is still hurt that she is gone. Travis Manawa Travis and Alicia seem to have a decent and or mutual relationship. Travis is the fianceé of Madison, Alicia's mother. Although Travis isn't Alicia's biological father, Alicia appears to accept Travis into their family, certainly more so than Nick does, but she and Nick also talk about Travis behind his back, often referring to him as 'the step'. Alicia clearly has a stronger emotional connection to her deceased father, Stephen than to Travis, although she still cares for him. Travis adopts a guardian role for everyone, including Alicia, and would kill or die for her and the rest of his group. Chris Manawa Initially, from what we first see, Alicia had a dislike for Chris and even elbowed him in the face when he tried to rescue her from a zombified Susan. However, after Chris' mother, Liza Ortiz, voluntarily leaves with the soldiers to look after Griselda Salazar and Nick, their relationship changes with her offering him to accompany her to a rich family's abandoned home, where they try on clothing and ultimately break everything. During their time there, Alicia and Chris have a bonding moment and even a brief moment where they stare at each other after Alicia almost undresses in front of him, to which he then awkwardly walks away. In The Good Man, Alicia and Chris are seen together in every scene. During the group's infiltration of the medical facility, Madison tells Chris to look after Alicia and whispers to Alicia to look after Chris. Later after they are left alone. Chris and Alicia are busted by soldiers who begin to harass Alicia with Chris standing up for her. Chris ultimately gets punched and knocked out after trying to defend her. Alicia helps him afterward and they hide in a nearby room. After they reunite wth their family, they go to Victor Strand's house and Alicia and Chris are seen bonding more and eating popsicles before an infected Liza is shot by Travis. Chris cries over his mother's corpse and Alicia looks on in sadness. Ofelia Salazar Alicia and Ofelia seem to have a good friendship. After meeting one another after Travis brings Liza, Chris, Daniel, Ofelia and Griselda to his home, Alicia and Ofelia appear to get along well. Alicia lets Ofelia borrow her clothes, suggesting that she trusts her, and is friendly with her. When Alicia and Ofelia collect their weekly rations for their families in the fourth episode, Not Fade Away and Ofelia flirts with one of the soliders, Andrew Adams, Alicia smirks at Ofelia, implying that she is aware of their relationship, which is revealed later in the episode. This is evidence that Ofelia trusts Alicia well, as her and Corporal Adams' relationship would likely get them both in trouble. Jack Kipling TBA Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Ashley Tompkins. *This character's official name was revealed in a press release by AMC on May 11, 2015 as Alicia Bennett, though her surname was later changed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/fear-walking-dead-production-begins.html *She is last member of the original group to kill a walker. *Her signiture weapon is the Butterfly Knife, she is first seen using it in Do Not Disturb (2x10) but has had it since Captive (2x05) when she secretly stole it off of Jack. References